Fallen Petals: Scattered
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: A collection of my discarded Fallen Petals stories that will, sadly, never see the light.
1. Steamy Bath Time

**A/N: So I asked on Tumblr if anyone would be interested in reading my discarded CinderRuby fics. And that is basically what this is, draft stages of projects that will unfortunately never be completed. But I don't have the heart to delete them so...here XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A ray of light peeked through the sliver of a nearly closer door, bathing the room in a soft glow that erupted with sparks as Ruby fiddled with the lighter. The sparks of light pushed the lavender steam of a hot bath into the air.

Moist.

Flame refusing to touch the candle, that sat with the others around the steaming bath's edge.

Unlit.

Ruby's silver eyes narrowed as her brow fell to a crease, nearly dropping the lighter when the flame licked at her thumb. Teasing her. Keeping her from completing her set-up. A relaxing, candle lit bath. Complete with exotic scrubs and soap that only the other woman of the household can appreciate. But that was what the box of chocolates were for. So that both would be ale to indulge themselves in each other's company while the water soaked away their troubles.

There wasn't any particular event that let to this preparation, but for Ruby there needn't be such things. She wanted to enjoy some much needed quiet time with her wife. That was reason enough. The only reason of her not able to do so, was the absence of the other and the lighter's defiance. The flame continued to flicker and die. Its thin veil of smoke mixing with that of lavender in the air.

With an exasperated sigh Ruby sat the lighter down. Her hand reached for the towel wrapped around her body, adjusting it as her mind searched for solution to her predicament. Sitting on the edge of the bath, Ruby's gaze dropped to the waters. Tentatively reaching out for it.

"I hope this isn't an anniversary that slipped my mind."

Only for her heartbeat to be wretched from its relaxed rhythm at the sound of the disjointed voice behind her. But as her glaze flickered over her shoulder, Ruby's heartbeat gradually slowed down at the sight of the familiar silhouette.

"Cinder." She breathed our a relieved sigh, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. "You scared me."

The woman couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at the thought.

"Apologies."

The golden light dusted colour onto her features as she sauntered over, and draped her arms over her wife's shoulders.

Ebony hair, amber eyes, crimson dress. Her gentle smile one that Cinder couldn't help but to return. Turning into something a bit more playful as she snaked her arms around Ruby's waist, pulling her close. "Although you did give me quite a fright at the thought of missing a significant occasion."

The younger of the two couldn't help but to giggle. She didn't mean to tease, but seeing Cinder worry about possibly missing an important date was rather touching to her.

"Well…having you to myself is pretty special." She murmured and looked up at Cinder with a grin. Ruby reached for the woman's hands, Cinder tracing patterns on the back of Ruby's hands. "I thought we could celebrate it together."

Only for Cinder to lift them to press a kiss against Ruby's skin. "What would I do without my Rose?" Almost hiding that amber gaze that never stayed from Ruby's liquid silver. Eyes that shone with mirth as a giggle escaped her. "You'd probably be able to get these candles lit?" She held the lighter out to Cinder with a hopeful smile. Returned by the woman's chuckle.

"Anything for my Rose."

Ruby couldn't help but to stare. At the ebony locks that spilled from her shoulders and framed that perfect visage of hers. Occasionally lit up with the spark of the lighter that faded into a soft golden glow.

Satisfied with her set-up, Cinder turned to Ruby with a sly smile. Her fingers cupped Ruby's face, touch trailing down her shoulder blades. Then, stopping to tug away at that irritable towel.

Her eyes drank in the sight of her lover's flawless skin. Her luscious curves.

Cinder's touch ghosted over Ruby's body, making her shiver before the younger woman grabbed hold of her wrists. Stopping her.

Ruby's cheeks were dusted pink, eyes playfully looking up at the other, shining with mischief as she closed the gap between them. Words light and sweet against Cinder's ear.

"I think I should be helping you out of that dress first."

Cinder replied with a kiss. The softest of whispers.

"Anything for my Rose."

* * *

 **A/N: So I guess this could have been read as a drabble, but it's actually an alternate take on another on of my fics when I just started with it. Luckily near completion, but I'll see if I can finish it soon;)**

 **I have about five other discarded one shots, but I try to make them at least readable before posting. And while most, if not all of the chapters in this compilation will only be bits and pieces, I would still enjoy and appreciate if you guys could tell me what you thought and whether the concept did have any potential.**

 **Until next time ;)**


	2. 3 AM

**A/N: So this was going to be quite a long one shot and I swear I had a plot for this but I just skipped to writing the fun part. Probably went overboard as well but eh... Also the reason why this should probably be bumped up to M.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The wind was racing in their ears, screeching louder than the engine that left a trail of smoke behind on the deserted streets. Red and green mixed into a sense of unease that was completely ignored by the racing tempo in their chests. The wind was shuddering around to them, nipping at their necks, that turned Cinder's skin into ice as Ruby lazily, sloppily continued to kiss her.

The touches that she traced over her skin was electric, buzzing like the sudden radio static as Cinder swerved into an unknown dirt path. The only clear trail being the star splattered sky, overhanging trees and blinking moon from above.

The winds carried Ruby's whispers into Cinder's ear, but kept them secret from the world. Tire tracks turned into clouds of dust and Ruby's kisses, into nips and bites. Trailing up, higher until she was teasing them woman's earlobe with her teeth while her hand slid down.

Contemplating. It was a dangerous move, she was playing with fire, toying with a woman who could barely control herself when pushed too far. Oh but how she loved that wildfire. The flames that danced across her skin whenever Cinder touched her. She wanted to drink in the smoke of her lover's breath as it mingled with her own.

Gasoline and burnt rubber.

Without warning, Ruby's fingers dipped under the fabric of her jeans, teasing the wet fabric of her panties. The girl smiled when she could feel the other's moan vibrate down her spine. Ruby's teeth grazed softly along Cinder's jawline.

Her fingers inched their way under the lace with each stroke against her folds. Languidly going through the motions until they were slick with fluids. The road, blurred slits. Cinder's eyes fogged over like frosted glass in the frigid air.

As Ruby's movement started to speed up, so did Cinder, knuckles turning white around the rattling gear stick that she forced into sixth gear. The needle swerved into red. Pebbles pelted past them and the ground stated to give in, losing traction. Faster. Faster. Slipping. Skidding. Closer to the freedom that threatened to swallow them whole.

But neither of them wanted to slow down, come down from the high that would plummet them into an approaching gorge. Without warning, Cinder felt Ruby's fingers curl into her slick heat.

A guttural moan. A dead end. Static. Panic. Shivering. Instead of the soothing abyss, the painful scream of skidding tires and crunching metal.

And once the dust had settled...

 _Silence._


End file.
